Printed circuit boards are configured to electrically connect various mounted devices by integrating interconnections. As technology develops, printed circuit boards having various types and functions, e.g., random access memories (RAMs), mainboards and local area network (LAN) cards are manufactured.
Such a printed circuit board is manufactured from a copper clad laminate (CCL) that is a base material to manufacture the printed circuit board.
The CCL includes an insulating member formed of epoxy resin and conductive layers of copper, in which the conductive layers are stacked on both surfaces of the insulating member. Interconnections of the printed circuit board are circuit patterns formed by etching the conductive layers.
A printed circuit board, in which interconnections are formed in one surface of an insulating member, is referred to as a single-sided printed circuit board, and a printed circuit board, in which interconnections are formed in both surfaces of an insulating member, is referred to as a double-sided printed circuit board.
Research has been carried out on more efficient methods of manufacturing such a single-sided printed circuit board so as to improve productivity thereof.
Also, various methods have been studied to prevent bending phenomenon of the single-sided printed circuit board.